Burlesque An accident
by TwistMyHeart
Summary: Ali has a secret that she needs to share with jack. tess has a deal. RATED T NOT M it's only rated m so i can do something later.
1. A secret

***_ Read chapter two and please please please review!***_

Ali plopped in the stool, and shook her head. "It's not possible." Ali whispered to herself.

She was alone at Burlesque lounge she sat at the empty bar in disbelief.

Ali had recently taken four pregnancy tests in the lounge's bathroom. In fear that if she tested them at the apartment Jack would find them.

And just as Ali had feared each one popped up positive.

Ali let out a loud moan and dropped her head to the counter in stress. She loved to dance but she couldn't pregnant.

Perhaps Tess could offer Ali a job as a waitress? Ali would never leave the club, never! But would Tess still want Ali hanging around if she wasn't performing?

Ali gripped her hair and sighed. "Well this doesn't look good." A familiar voice spoke up from the other side of the bar.

"Hey Sean." Ali said sitting up slightly. "Lookin down Alicat what's up?" asked Sean reaching under the bar and pulling out two shot glasses and a bottle.

Sean poured the two glasses before Ali could decline the request.

As Sean slid the glass into her hands Ali pushed the glass back and wrapped her arms around her stomach and curled her in, frowning.

"Oh, boy." Sean said in realization Ali hadn't realized she'd given a hint by wrapped her arms around herself. But she went with it.

"What do I tell Jack?" Ali asked frightened. "Well my dear I'm not a girl but if I was Jack I'd like to know who the father is." Sean joked.

"Sean I'm serious!" Ali said in a half shout.

"Serious about what?" Tess's voice rang out as she appeared from the dark; She was almost scary wearing a black outfit and weaving between tables.

"Where'd you come from?" Ali asked turning to Tess.

"I heard moaning and bottles clanking I went to see what if my drunken Sean was around." Tess answered.

"Hey only had a couple of beers!" Sean said tossing back a shot. "Never mind." He said shaking off the taste.

Tess smiled and sat next to Ali who instantly tensed up. "So as I asked, what are you so serious about?" Tess asked again.

Ali's eyes shot to Sean who raised his refilled shot glass and smiled. "Hello?" Tess said drawing back Ali's attention.

Ali sighed and curled her lips. "I'm um, well." Ali dragged on. "C'mon kid spit it out!" Tess order. "I'm pregnant." Ali winced gritting her teeth.

"God, kid, really are you sure?" Tess asked rubbing her temples. Ali nodded; "This was in no way planned a complete accident!" Ali spat out quickly.

"Well, I'll have to plan a whole new show, and you'll need to tell Jack and find another job until you have this kid." Tess said twirling a shot glass in her hands.

"What a new job, why can't I just become a waitress?" Ali yelled frustrated; she needed the money now more than ever.

"No I will not have you around a bunch of alcohol and smoke! That would be disaster waiting to happen!" Tess yelled louder than Ali.

Ali slouched over hitting her head lightly on the bar. Tess sighed "Ok I'll give you $200 a month, free." Tess said Ali sat up jaw dropped. Sean spit out the wine he was lightly sipping.

"Yep business is better than ever and I owe you for saving the club." Tess answered according to Ali reaction.

"Thanks Tess!" Ali squealed with happiness.


	2. Telling

****_Ali goes home to Jack; they're in bed, it's late****_

"What's wrong?" Jack asked his husky voice in Ali's ear. Ali stared at the blank wall. Jack wrapped his arm around Ali's waist and rolled over; Ali rolled with him.

Jack began to kiss Ali's neck and his hand began to climb under Ali's silk nighty. Ali groaned and her hips squirmed slightly under Jack's tight grip.

Ali knew what she needed to do but she really didn't want him to know.

"Jack I gotta tell ya something." Ali whispered as Jack kissed her neck seductively.

"Go head sugar." Jack whispered back, the hand he had under Ali's nighty began to raise going for Ali's breasts.

"Jack, not tonight!" Ali moaned pushing him off. She didn't get far with the push but he stopped kissing her and his one hand moved back down to her waist; but the other stayed firm on her hip.

"Jack you can't get mad, ok?" Ali said facing Jack's chest but not being able to see anything due to the dark.

Only the occasional flash of lights from cars driving past would light up the room enough to see.

"Alright" Jack said he sounded calm, not like what Ali expected.

Ali fumbled for words on how to tell him. "I'm taking a break from Burlesque." Ali said instantly Ali could feel Jack tense.

"What why? You love Burlesque!" Jack shouted in a hushed tone, trying not to wake the surrounding neighbors.

"I've gotta take a break from the alcohol and smoke!" Ali shouted in the same hushed tone.

"That's never bothered you before!" "I was never pregnant before!" And with that they both went quiet.

Ali lay down but Jack wasn't about to let it simply go.

"Damn it! I'm not ready to be a dad and we can barely pay for the apartment; you don't even have a car!" Jack shouted sitting upright in the bed and turning on the lamp on the nightstand.

"Great just great!" Jack went on; Ali sat up next to him rubbing her aching eyes.

"I'll find a part-time job and Tess said she's giving us $200 a month! Ali said trying to calm Jack down.

"Really?"

"Yep, she said she owes me for saving the club and business is good so she has the money." Ali yawned.

Jack smiled watching the blonde messy haired wonder who sat next to him. "I love you." Jack said kissing her on the cheek.

"Love you too. Can we go to bed?"

Jack chuckled "Sure darling." Jack played sarcastically.


	3. The Other Mother

Ali grabbed the handle of the door and swung it open. The cool air and sugary smell washed over Ali as she stepped into the Planned Parenthood clinic.

Ali instantly realized that she wish she had brought someone. She moved into the waiting room, and went to the receptionist desk. The large woman behind the desk took one glance at Ali and perked her lips. The woman pointed to the stack of clipboards with pens tied to the handles and a form paper clipped to them.

Ali picked one up and went to sit with the other women, some of them looked like they had crawled out of the sewer while others looked like millionaires; but each of them had someone with them.

Ali scanned over the form. She couldn't believe that she was here; maybe she'd go find Georgia and see if she could help? Ali checked off the questions, she wasn't using drugs; she was using protection (which failed apparently.)

Ali made her way through each of the questions then one caught her eye. Was she married? Ali decided she'd have to talk to Jack about that; she didn't want the baby to not have married parents.

"Ali?" A familiar voice rang out in a soft whisper. Ali shot her head up, Georgia stood in front of her. Ali could feel her face getting red and hot. "Are you…?" Georgia began. Georgia sat down; her bulge around her belly was becoming more noticeable.

"Uh yeah" Ali said still embarrassed to even be in the building, and now having Georgia here made things worse; but yet better. "Oh" Georgia whispered looking away. She gave a small chuckle "Congrats." She then took the pen out of Ali's hand and checked a box at the bottom.

Ali glanced at the bottom of the page the box she checked read: Do you wish to apply for an abortion? Georgia had checked the box on the left which read 'No.'

Ali looked up to Georgia "My mother had an abortion right after I was born; she regretted forever." Georgia said, her tone almost made her seem like she was confessing to a crime. "Georgia" The receptionist called out. "Well I'll see you around." Georgia said walking towards the door where the large woman was waiting.


	4. Cookies

"Well, what do you want to eat?" Jack asked preparing breakfast. Ali smiled as he walked out of their bedroom. "I don't know." Ali said following him to the kitchen. Ali took the small container of pills off the counter and dumped a few in her hand.

"Where'd you get those?" Jack asked as Ali put the extra pills in her palm back into the container. "Planned Parenthood" Ali whispered. Jack turned away; Ali knew he never really accepted her pregnancy. But he was much more carful around her now.

Ali popped the pill into her mouth and sipped the orange juice that was left out on the counter. Jack had moved around her by now. He pressed up against her kissing her neck, putting his hands on her hips. Ali smiled remembering how he had touched her only a few hours ago.

He was so much gentler now, less rough. Ali knew it was because she was pregnant. But it didn't matter, she loved Jack's touch; it was like a drug. She turned to kiss him; "I'm job hunting today" Ali stated breaking away from him.

"That's hot" Jack kidded; "God didn't you get your fill last night? Ali asked as Jack ran his lips up and down her neck. "I can never get my fill" he replied pressing her up against the counter. "I want some cookies." Ali said boosting herself up on the counter and wrapping her legs around Jack's waist.


End file.
